


it's alright, it's okay

by descentdeparture



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/descentdeparture/pseuds/descentdeparture
Summary: amanda still has nightmares about her test. eleanor is there to bring her back.
Relationships: Eleanor Bonneville/Amanda Young
Kudos: 18





	it's alright, it's okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hatchet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatchet/gifts).



When she slept, Amanda dreamt about being back there. 

Back in that thin metal chair, wrists tied to the arms with duct tape, neck sore from the uncomfortable angle she’d slept in. Her mouth ached, inside and out; all she could taste was blood and metal. She struggled desperately against her bonds before the television came on. She felt a growing sense of doom as Jigsaw carefully explained what she had to do – and what would happen to her if she didn’t. She took the scalpel in shaky hands and bringing it down hard on the man’s stomach, stabbing again and again through the layers of flesh and fat and muscle. Her arms ached as she fumbled for the key, her fingers slick with blood – but now she missed the lock, and the device on her head suddenly snapped open with a metallic crack that jolted her awake. 

Amanda bolted upright with a sharp gasp. Her hands immediately flew to her head, frantically checking to make sure that there was nothing on her. She felt a moment of relief when she realized that she wasn’t wearing the reverse bear trap, but that was overwhelmed by the waves of fear and panic still coursing through her. She hunched over, desperately trying to calm herself down. It felt like she was drowning, gasping for air, trying to take breaths that were never deep enough.

She felt the covers shift besides her, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Eleanor prop herself up onto her elbows, sleepily blinking at Amanda with concern. “Mandy?” her girlfriend asked. “You okay?” Amanda couldn’t respond, still frozen with fear and unable to speak. She managed to jerkily shake her head no. Slowly as not to startle her, Eleanor moved to sit beside her girlfriend, shoulder brushing slightly against hers in what was almost a request to move closer. Amanda flinched at first but then leaned into the touch, resting her head on the redhead’s shoulder. Eleanor gently wrapped an arm around Amanda, hand coming up to rub her shoulder, bringing her closer. They stayed like that for a while, Amanda listening to Eleanor’s slow, steady breathing and trying to slow her own rapid, shallow breaths to match. Eventually, the warmth of her girlfriend’s body against her and the gentle pressure against her side helped Amanda calm down a bit, and she shifted to sit more upright. Eleanor moved her arm from around Amanda’s shoulder, gently taking her hand instead. The two sat in silence for a few moments before Amanda spoke. “I’m – I didn’t mean to wake you, I –“

“It’s okay,” Eleanor gently stopped her. “I don’t mind.” She waited another moment before asking, “Do you… want to talk about it?”

“No, I – it’s fine,” Amanda shook her head, looking at her hands. “It kind of… happens a lot.” 

Eleanor nodded. “Do you need anything?” she asked.

“I just want to sleep,” Amanda said. She sounded drained, and Eleanor could see the exhaustion in her eyes. The redhead nodded again. “Okay.”

“Thank you,” Amanda added quickly, unable to meet Eleanor’s gaze. Eleanor felt a surge of love for her girlfriend, and she gave Amanda’s hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. 

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY this is short and i am Not a writer but this idea has been occupying a small part of my brain for a couple weeks and i Had to write it. anyways i love these two


End file.
